The Outcasts
by paranorama-alchemy
Summary: A Black Veil Brides fanfiction.
1. Meet the Outcasts

Andy POV

I sat on the stage in our school's auditorium, my legs dangling over the side while I was strumming my acoustic guitar.

It was lunch time now, so I knew no one would come in and bother me, besides my friends who spent this time with me. We never ate lunch, so we would use this time to catch up and have some band practice.

I heard the doors open so I looked up and smiled, speaking of the devil, here comes my friends. I counted heads and I realized someone was missing, "where's Ashley?"  
Christian ("CC" as we call him, because his full name is Christian Coma) spoke up, "he's in the principal's office, he got in a fight."

"Again?" I asked, and everyone shook their heads, "why now?"

"Why do you think?" Jake snapped, "it was a jock picking on him, Ashley had enough of it, and a fight broke out."

"Do you think he'll get in trouble?" I inquired.

"Yes," Jinxx (full name being Jeremy Ferguson) answered, "the principal hates us, so of course he will."

I sighed, and silently agreed with him. The principal did hate us, along with the teachers and other students. Apparently we were "emo." They thought this because we wore black a lot, skinny jeans, a lot of eyeliner, and we straightened our hair. That didn't make us emo, just who we are. I guess people don't appreciate originality anymore.

The guys hopped on stage, each grabbing their instruments from backstage. Ashley, his bass, Jinxx, his rhythm guitar, CC, since he couldn't bring his drum kit to school, had borrowed a snare drum from the band room and used that, and when Jake would join us he would use his electric guitar. I sing.

"Did you see the new girl moving into the house next to mine this morning?" Ashley asked me.

I shook my head, "I didn't notice, you made us late so I just wanted to get to school. Why?"

Ashley smiled, "she's hot."

"Wait," Jinxx laughed, "like preppy hot? Or emo hot?"

"Emo hot," Ashley answered. "At least I'm assuming, since she was wearing black skinny's and an Escape the Fate t-shirt."

"I think it's time we had dinner at your house again, Ash," CC said, "who's with me?"

"Why are we eating at Ash's?" Jake asked, walking into the auditorium.

"Hot girl next door," I replied, "what happened to you?"

"I have detention the rest of this week," Jake answered, "no biggie. Now, back to this hot girl."

I laughed, "since they all seem interested, Ash, can we come over tonight?"

"Sure," Ashley smiled, "my parents are inviting them over for dinner anyway."

I smirked while the rest of the guys high-fived each other. Tonight should be interesting…

* * *

**So, this is my Black Veil Brides FF. I hope you all like it! I do. **

**So this means coughCarlinDaviscough has to update now. Love ya sis!**

**Review!**

**I do not own Black Veil Brides (I REALLY wish I did though) or any other name brand I use in this story.**


	2. Meet Desi

Desi POV

"Desirae," my mom said, knocking on my bedroom door, "are you ready to go?"

"Sure," I groaned, getting off of my bed and leaving my room.

"You're going like that?" my mom asked, raising her thin eyebrow at me.

I looked down at my outfit, black high-top Converse, black skinny jeans, and black Escape the Fate t-shirt. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's a lot of black," my mom replied, "why don't you wear that nice dress I bought you?"

I grimaced, "no."

"At least take the eyeliner off," mom badgered me, following me down the stairs.

I caught my reflection in the door of the refrigerator as I was passing the kitchen. My eyeliner was applied thickly, and I had on barley any eye shadow, and besides it was a nude color. "I don't have a lot on," I mumbled.

"You look goth," my dad said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So?" I asked, "this is who I am, and I don't give a fuck if you nor the new neighbors like it."

"Clean up your mouth," my dad grumbled, walking out of our house.

I rolled my eyes and followed him, crossing over from our lawn to the neighbors. My mom rang the doorbell and a middle age women, around forty-five (the same age as my parents), opened the door.

"Hello," she greeted us, leading us into the house. "I'm Joyce, my husband, Bill, is in the kitchen."

"I'm Tara," my mom said, "and this is my husband, Joe, and our daughter Desirae."

"Well Desi," Joyce said, shorting my name to my nickename (which I loved, I hated my name), "I have a son, Ashley, and he's upstairs with his friends. You can go up if you want. How old are you?"

"Seventeen," I answered, "how old is he?"

"Eighteen," she replied, smiling at me, "but he just turned. Go on up honey, it's the first door on the left."

"Thanks," I laughed, starting to walk up the staircase. I paused at the door, smiling when I heard the guys laugh loudly. I knocked on the door and leaned against the wall, waiting for someone to let me in.

"Hey," a guy with black hair, black eyeliner, and black clothes opened the door, "come in."

I smirked and entered his room, closing the door behind me. There were five guys in the room, each one dressed like the guy who let me in, and they were all sitting around the room, in different positions. Two were laying on the bed, another was sitting in a computer chair, the guy who let me in the room was leaning against his bed, and another guy, who was by far the hottest of all of them, was leaning against the black wall, with his knees drawn up to his chest. I sat down on the wood floor, in the middle of the room.

"What's you name?" One of the guys laying on the bed asked me.

"Full name Desirae, but call me Desi," I answered, and the guys nodded. "So who're you guys?"

"I'm Ashley," the guy who let me in his room said, pointing to himself, "that's Andy," the hot guy leaning against the wall, "on the bed is Jinxx and Jake, and sitting in the chair is CC."

"Jinxx and CC?" I asked, laughing, "what are your real names?"

"My real name is Jeremy, while CC's is Christian," Jinxx replied.

I nodded, "that makes sense."

"So, Escape the Fate, huh?" Jake inquired.

"Hell yeah," I replied, "their amazing."

"They are," CC agreed, "any screamo is amazing."

"Good point," I replied, "and just by looking at you guys I can tell you guys listen to it."

"Listen to it?" Andy asked, speaking up for the first time, "we sing it."

"You're an band?" I questioned, impressed.

"Black Veil Brides," Ashley answered.

"That's freakin' amazing," I stated, "I've never met anyone who could scream before."

"Well now you know two," Andy said, "I can scream and so can Ash."

I nodded my head and smiled, glad that these guys were cool.

"What school are you going to be going to?" Jinxx asked me.

"Walnut high," I answered, "what about you guys?"

"That's where we go," Andy replied.

"Woo! We finally have a girl to hang out with," Ashley said, "you wouldn't believe how many preps go to our school."

"Shit," I swore, "there goes my school year."

"Why?" CC asked.

"See," I sighed, "I kinda have this things about preps where I can't stand them, and we kinda end up fighting, and then I normally end up in detention."

"Interesting," Andy smiled, "don't worry, we'll keep you out of trouble."

"Thanks," I smiled brightly at him.

"Kids!" Joyce yelled, and the guys got up, each of them fighting to get out of the room first, Andy stayed behind with me.

"Don't worry about them," he laughed, holding the door open for me, "they eat twenty four-seven."

"Don't all teenage boys?" I asked.

"I don't," he answered, both of us slowly walking down the stairs, "I hardly ever eat."

"I'm the same way," I replied, "I'm just never hungry."

"Same here," Andy agreed, then he placed his hand on my lower back, leading me into the dining room where everyone was sitting down.

I blushed and sat in between Andy and CC, starting to think that this year may not be as bad as I thought it would be.

* * *

**I'm not going to describe the members of BVB, because if I did they would all sound like the same description, so if you want pictures look up "Andy Sixx", "Jinxx", "CC", "Jake Pitts", and "Ashley Prudy." **

**I hope you liked the chapter! If you can't already tell I'm going to switch between POV's of Desi and Andy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Veil Brides (oh how I wish!) or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review! **


	3. Falling

Andy POV

"Hey Ash," I greeted him, as he got into the passenger seat of my car. I started to back out of the driveway, but Ash put his hand on my arm. "What are you doing?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow.

"Listen," he whispered, rolling down the window, "she's screaming."

I nodded my head as I watched Desi come storming out of her house, her cheeks were tearstained, her eyeliner was running down her face, and she was visibly fuming.

I drove over to her house and parked in the driveway, getting out of the car and walking over to her.

"Do you know that even when your upset your beautiful," I told her. I said this to cheer her up, but it was the truth. Desi could be having the worst day of her life and I bet she would still be drop dead gorgeous.

"Shut up," she sniffed, but I saw her smile ever so slightly.

"Do you wanna ride?" I asked her. I knew better than anyone that when someone was this upset, your didn't ask them if they were okay, or if they wanted to talk, because it just pissed them off.

"Are you sure?" she asked, picking her backpack off of the ground.

"Yes," I replied, taking her bag from her and walking her to the car. I opened the door to the backseat for her, then I put her backpack in the trunk along with Ashley's and mine.

I got back in the car and started driving toward school.

"Aren't you guys going to pick up Jinxx, CC, and Jake?" Desi inquired.

"Nah," Ashley replied, "they live farther away, so they all ride together."

"How far do you live from Ash and I, Andy?" Desi questioned, resting her chin on my seat.

"Two streets away," I replied, "so you can ride with us everyday, if you want."

"I couldn't do that," she muttered, "I'd feel like I was using you."

"You're not using me," I groaned, "you know what? It's not a choice, I'm driving you, deal with it."

She rolled her eyes but giggled, "fine."

"Have you gotten your class schedule yet?" Ashley asked Desi.

"Yes actually, and I already memorized it," she said, proudly.

"Who do you have?" I inquired.

"First block Wikens, for English 4, then Clark, for science, then lunch, then mixed choir with Jeffery, and my last class is Geometry with Jacobs," Desi said.

"Well you have choir with all of us," I said, "but that teacher sucks so it's mostly just hang out with friends, and you have science with me."

"You have geometry with CC and Jake, and English 4 with me and Jinxx," Ashley added, "so you'll have someone with you every class."

"That's a relief," Desi sighed, "I hate being the new girl."

"How many times have you been the new girl?" I questioned.

Desi counted on her fingers, "um," she paused, "I think this is my tenth school."

"Tenth school?" both Ash and I shouted.

"Yep," Desi replied, "when I was in primary school we only moved twice, because I was little, then when I got into middle school, we moved four times, and since ninth grade I'm moved three times, this being my fourth move."

"Holy crap," Ash whistled, "why do you guys move so much?"

"My mom and dad renovate homes," she answered, "my mom decorates while my dad does the construction part. We move because they have business they work with, and every time they use a new business it's in a different part of the U.S, so we move there."

"Do you think that you'll make it the whole year here?" I asked, hopeful.

"I won't matter," Deis replied, "in one month I turn eighteen, so I'm going to move out that day, and then I won't have to be connected to my parents at all," she laughed bitterly.

I frowned and pulled into the school parking lot, shutting off the engine to my car. I got out and popped the trunk, handing Ash and Desi their backpacks, before slinging mine over my shoulder.

"'Sup dude," Jinxx greeted us, getting out of his truck along with CC and Jake, (which was parked next to my car), "and dudette."

Desi laughed, "that works."

"Ready for your first day?" CC asked Desi, and she nodded her head.

"Let's do this," she stated, grabbing my hand and dragging me toward the school. I smiled at how soft her hands were.

I led her to her classroom, then I started walking to my own class with CC.

"You like her, don't you?" CC asked me, both of us sitting down in the desks in the classroom.

"Psh," I scoffed, "yeah right."

CC narrowed his eyes at me, "Andy, do I look stupid?"

"Well you do have 2.0 GPA," I muttered, and he laughed.

"Not funny," he replied, "and I'm bringing it up. But c'mon, admit it, you like her."

I bit my lip, "fine, I do."

CC smiled, "I knew it. Listen, you better tell the other guys because I think their hitting on her."

"I will," I sighed, "wait, you don't like her?"

"No, actually," he replied, "I'm working on another girl."

"Good for you man," I mumbled, then I turned around in my seat and started to do the work on the board before the teacher yelled at CC and I for not doing our work.

~!~

The guys jumped onto the stage, and surrounded me, which wasn't hard, since I was laying on my back. I sat up and drew my knees to my chest, as the guys sat down.

"Where's Desi?" I inquired.

"Coming," Jinxx replied, "the teacher wanted to talk to her real quick, but I told her to meet us here."

"But that's not what we wanted to talk about," Ash grinned at me, "I heard through the grape vine you have a crush on her."

I glared at CC, "fuck you."

CC shrugged, "I couldn't keep it from them."

I rolled my eyes, "please don't tell her, guys, seriously."

"We won't, and we've all talked about it, and you can have her," Jake stated.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow, "just like that, I can ask her out and you guys won't get mad?"

"Nope," Jinxx answered, "you always let us get the girls, this time it's your turn."

"Well then thanks guys," I smiled warmly, "that means a lot."

"And speak of the devil," Ashley mumbled, "here she comes."

"Hey guys," Desi said, running down the auditorium isle, and stopping at the front of the stage. Her eyebrows furrowed together and she tried to jump on, but she was too short.

"Here," I held out my hands to her, and she grabbed them. I pulled her up and she laughed.

"Thanks," she said, sitting down. I sat next to her.

"So how's the day going?" Jake asked.

"I like this school," Desi replied, "well, I like the classes, you guys make them fun. The school and students itself suck."

"Don't let it get to you," I mumbled, patting her knee, "just ignore them."

"I will, thanks," she replied.

"So what are you doing after school?" CC inquired, looking at Desi.

"I can't think of anything," she paused, "why?"

"You should go to our band rehearsal," Jinxx suggested, "we're really good."

"I don't know," Desi trailed off, "I mean, I would, but today is just not the right day."

"How's tomorrow?" Ashley asked.

"Better," Desi answered, "I'll go."

"Alright," I said, "we go from here to Jinxx's house, then we leave around five."

"Sounds good, but do you want me to ride the bus home today then?" Desi asked me.

"No!" I shouted, "we can be late to practice, right guys?" The guys mumbled "yeses" and "sures," so I figured it would be okay.

"I'll go with Jinxx and them," Ashley stated, "you can just drive Desi home."

I nodded and went back to laying on back. Desi followed my example and she looked over at me. I smiled at her and she blushed.

~!~

"Ready to go?" I asked Desi, both of us walking out of the school. She nodded and I unlocked my Hyundai Accent, opening the door for her.

"Can I ask you a question?" Desi looked into my eyes, and I nodded, starting the car and driving out of the school parking lot. "How come you didn't ask me what was wrong this morning?"

I sighed, "because I've been there, in your situation, and I know that when your feel like that the last thing you want people to ask you is what's wrong."

"Well I highly doubt your in my situation, but thank you," she said, "you changing the topic made me feel better."

"What can I say," I shrugged, "I have the magic power to make people smile."

Desi giggled, "well I think that power is going to come in handy when your around me."

"Whenever your sad I'll make you feel better," I said, pulling into her driveway, "promise."

"Thanks," Desi whispered, "hey, can I get your number?"

"Yeah," I replied, handing her my cell phone, she gave me hers and I added my number to her contacts. When she gave me mine back I turned on the camera phone, "come here, I need a picture of you."

"Do I have to?" she whined, "I don't like getting pictures taken of me."

"Please," I groaned, "you look perfect."

"Yeah right," she mumbled, but she smiled anyway. I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, then took the picture of us.

When I saw the picture I smiled, we were cheek-to-cheek, both of us grinning.

"I actually like that picture," Desi smiled, "can you send it to me later?"

"Sure," I replied.

"Thanks," Desi put her hand on the handle of the car, "thanks Andy, really." I knew she wasn't talking about the picture.

"No problem," I smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"You got it," she replied, getting out of the car. "Bye!" she shouted, waving to me.

I honked the horn at her then started driving toward Jinxx's.

Yep, I thought, I'm defiantly falling for this girl.

* * *

**I hope you like it!**

**I'm not going to lie, I'm really falling in love with this story, I hope you guys are!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Veil Brides or any other name brand I use in this story**

**REVIEW! **


	4. In Need Of A Friend

Desi POV

Walking into my house the stench of alcohol hit me in the face, and my happiness faded away. Mom and dad are home, I thought bitterly.

I walked into the kitchen and I was right. There was my mom and dad, both of them drinking vodka, straight from the bottle.

"There she is," my mom slurred, "the bitch."

"I am not," I defended myself, "what happened was not my fault."

"Yes it was!" dad shouted, taking another swig from the bottle, "you are the reason she's gone!"

"I am not!" I shirked, trying to hold the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes back, "I didn't do it."

"Yes you did!" my mom shouted, nothing but hatred in her voice, "you killed your sister."

"No I didn't!" I cried. "She killed herself!"

"But you drove her to do that!" dad screamed, "you should've been the one to kill yourself! Your useless!"

"That's not true!" I screamed, my tears flowing freely now.

"Oh stop crying you big baby," my mom spat at me, "and I want you to get out of my sight."

"Okay!" I shouted, and my dad got up from the table, lunging at me.

"Quicker!" he screamed, and I high-tailed it out of the kitchen and I ran into my room, locking my door, to be on the safe side.

I flung myself onto my bed, burying my head into my pillow and crying my eyes out.

My sister killing herself was not my fault, I kept telling myself. And it wasn't. I didn't even talk to her that much. She killed herself because she was considered a "freak" in her school, and some girls told her that she would be "cool" if went to one of their parties. She went to one and everyone started making fun of her, at that point she had enough, so she left. When she came home she took dad's gun and killed herself.

Why my parents think I told her to do it is beyond me. As I said before, I never even talked to her. All I know that ever since Hannah killed herself, my parents became alcoholics and blamed me for everything.

That's why I was crying this morning, my parents were drunk, like now, and they started listing all of the things I had to done to "screw this family up."

Downstairs I heard my parents start to fight, which was another thing they did when they were drunk.

Deciding I couldn't be in this house any longer I grabbed my phone off of my desk, wiped my eyes, and climbed out of my window. I started walking down the street, towards a playground.

When I was close enough to the park I saw a kid with black hair and a lip ring, slowly swaying on the swings, looking deep in thought.

I sat down on the swing next to him, "hey Andy," I whispered.

Andy looked at me and I saw that his eyeliner was fresh, and his eyes were a little puffy. Before I could ask him what happened he started the conversation.

"You okay?" he asked, quietly.

"I'm never okay," I answered, just as quiet, "what about you?"

He shrugged, "I'm dealing with some stuff."

"Me too," I sighed, wiping my eyes again, "I bet I look like shit right now."

Andy shook his head, "never."

I scoffed, "I don't even have eyeliner on, it's smeared onto my face."

Andy chuckled and he got off his swing, digging into the pocket of his skinny jeans. He took out an eyeliner pencil. "Look up," he said, and I did what I was told, while Andy did the makeup for me.

"There," he whispered, putting the pencil back into his jeans, "much better."

"Thank you," I said.

He nodded and he sat down on the ground, resting his elbows on my knees. "I gotta ask, considering this is at least the second time you've cried today, are you okay?"

"No," I shook my head, "I'm really not. Are you okay?"

"I'm never okay," he sighed, "but for once I think you have more fucked up life than I do."

"Mine is pretty hard to beat," I said, and he nodded.

We fell into silence and I looked at Andy. Like really looked at him. On the surface you saw a quiet, shy kid, who wore eyeliner. To most people he might be a freak, but to me, I thought he was hot and cute. But I could tell there was something wrong with him, on the inside. As sweet as he may be, you could tell that he was always thinking, and he very rarely smiled.  
In a lot of ways, he was the guy version of me.

"Are you feeling better?" Andy asked me.

"Yeah," I answered, "I just needed to cool down. What about you?"

"I'm a lot better," he replied. "So what are you going to do now?"

I shrugged, "what are you going to do?"

"Go for a walk, there's an amazing ice cream stand a couple of minutes away from here, wanna come with me?"

I bit my lip, "my wallet's at home, give me a-"

Andy waved me off, "your not paying." I tried to talk but he put his hand over my mouth, "no. I'm paying."

"Fine," I groaned in defeat.

Andy smiled and took his hand off of my mouth, then he grabbed my hand and started leading me out of the park.

I figured that Andy would've let go of my hand as soon as we were out of the park, but he didn't, causing me to blush. I looked down at our intertwined fingers and smiled, they fit perfectly together.

~!~

"Are you looking forward to tomorrow?" Andy asked me, handing me the vanilla ice cream cone. I sat down at a park bench and he sat next to me, licking his chocolate cone.

"Yeah," I answered, "I have a feeling I'm going to love your band."

"I hope you do," he replied, "we work really hard on it."

"It's what you wanna do, huh? Be in a famous band?" I inquired.

"It's the only thing I see myself doing," he said, honestly. "What about you?"

"I don't know," I sighed, "I have no clue what I wanna do. Which is scary, considering I'm graduating this year."

"Well worse case scenario you work for Black Veil Brides," Andy laughed.

"That's not the worst case scenario, that's the best one," I corrected him, and he smiled.

"Okay then," Andy said, "if or when BVB gets famous, you will be the first one hired to work with the band. How does that sound?"

"Perfect," I laughed.

Andy smiled, then got up from the bench, "done?" he asked me, and I nodded. He took the cone from me and threw them both in a nearby trash can. He held his hand out to me and I took it, both of us starting to walk back to our houses.

I shivered when the breeze picked up, and I tried to pull my long sleeve shirt down longer. For October it was getting quiet chilly.

"Here," Andy handed me his black hoddie, and I gratefully took it, slipping it on.

"Thanks," I sighed, "but aren't you cold?"

"Nah," he answered, "I've lived here my whole life, I'm use to it."

"Well I was born in Florida, so I have thin blood," I stated.

"I didn't know that's where you were born," Andy mumbled, "actually I know very little about you."

"I don't know anything about you either," I said, and I frowned, because we were at my house.

"Well tomorrow I say we play twenty questions," Andy suggested.

"Okay," I agreed, "do you want your hoddie back?"

"Keep it, you'll need it," he answered.

I nodded my head, stepped forward to hug him. "Thanks for tonight."

"Don't worry about it," he replied, hugging me back. He kissed my cheek then let me go. "Sweet dreams," he said, then he started walking out of my driveway.

"Night!" I called to him, then I walked to the side of my house, climbing back up my trellis and slipping into my room.

I changed out of my clothes and into some booty shorts and a tank top, then I put Andy's hoddie back on. I turned off my light then climbed into my bed, falling asleep with an actual smile on my face.

* * *

**Because I love this story so much I decided to double update. But this is the last update for the night, because I'm dead tired.**

**I hope you like this chapter! As you can tell, it's very important.**

**Disclaimer: I do own Black Veil Brides or any other name brand I use in this story**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Sometimes Ashley IS Right

Andy POV

"Hey," I said, walking down the stairs and going into the kitchen. I was planning on just getting an apple to eat, then drive over to Ash's and Desi's. Just the thought of Desi made me smile.

"Morning," mom replied, who was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper. "So you got in late last night," she continued, "what were you doing?"

"Oh," I said, opening the fridge door and taking a bottle of water out, "I was just walking around."

"Okay." I'm sure my mom knew there was more, but she dropped it, realizing I didn't want to talk about it.

"Have you heard anything?" I inquired, not wanting to get my hopes up.

"Still nothing," mom sighed, "are you coming with me today?"

I shook my head, "I think I'm going out for dinner, so I'd be too late."

"Well I hope you can come tomorrow," mom said.

"I will, promise," I whispered. I looked at the clock on the stove and I sighed, "I gotta go."

"Have a good day!" she called to me, and I nodded, closing the door behind me.

When I got into my car I started thinking about dad, and I felt guilty for not visiting him today.

See, my dad was in the war, but one day he got shot. They were able to get him out and home safely, but when they operated on him to get the bullet out, he didn't come out of the anesthesia, and now he's in a coma. He's been in his coma for about two months now, and he hasn't even blinked an eye. It was killing my mom and I, and we had no control over it.

So that's why I was always upset.

I told the band about it when it happened, but besides the band and family, no one knew about it. Not even my school.

Shaking my head to get rid of the depressing thoughts I pulled into Ashley's driveway. He ran out of his house and into the car.

"Dude, it's freakin' freezing!" he shouted, and I laughed.

"We've lived here our whole lives, and it's been colder before," I stated, pulling out of his driveway and driving to Desi's. I parked the car and waited for her to come out of the house.

"So I saw you and her in her driveway last night," Ashley said, chuckling, "what happened?"

I shrugged, "I was in the park thinking, and she came. Then we went for a walk and got some ice cream."

"So you went on a date?" Ashley asked, but it sounded more like a statement.

"It wasn't a date," I replied, "it was two people hanging out."

"Well ask her out soon," Ash said, "or someone else will."

"Whatever," I mumbled, as I watched Desi walk out of her house and get into my car. She was wearing my hoodie.

"Morning," she said cheerfully.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked her, starting the car and driving toward school. In the mirror I saw Desi blush, "very well. You?"

"I slept great," I answered and she smiled.

"We're still on for you coming to rehearsal right?" Ash questioned.

"Yeah!" Desi shouted, "I'm so excited."

I smiled as I pulled into a parking space at school. Just being with this girl for a few minutes could make me feel better. I shut off the car and got out, opening the door for Desi before I got my bag out of the trunk.

"Why are you guys waiting out here?" Desi asked, rubbing her cloth covered arms, "it's cold out."

"We're waiting for everyone else," I answered, "you can go ahead though."

"No," she mumbled, "I don't want to be by the other kids."

I nodded and leaned against the car, talking with Ashley. I saw Desi shiver and I sighed. "Come here," I said, holding my arms open for her.

She seemed hesitant at first but then she wrapped her arms around my torso, while I wrapped mine around her waist. She laid her head on my chest and I rested my chin on her shoulder.

"Better?" I asked.

I felt her nod, "thank you," she whispered.

I looked over at Ashley and he was smirking at us. I flipped him off and rolled my eyes.

~!~

"Hey Andy," Desi greeted me, sitting down at our lab table in science.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Um," she looked up, "the school ceiling."

"Smart alec," I grumbled, "I bet you think you're funny?"

"Oh I know I am," she laughed.

"Sure," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"So…," Desi said, drawing out the "o" sound.

"Do you have to do anything after rehearsal today?" I asked.

"Um," she cocked her head to the side, "I don't think so. Why?"

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to get dinner with me after," I said, hoping she said yes.

"Just us?" she inquired. I nodded and she smiled, "I'd love too."

I smiled and she blushed, which made me smile bigger. So maybe sometimes Ashley is right….

* * *

**I knew you all were waiting for that. LOL.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Veil Brides or any other name brand I use in this story**

**REVIEW! **


	6. And You Care So Much Because?

Desi POV

"Hey," I said, walking into the auditorium. Jinxx, CC, and Ashley were on stage, but I couldn't find Jake or Andy. "Where are the other two?" I asked, while CC helped me onto the stage.

"Their um," he looked at the other guys, and looked at me uneasy, "busy," CC finished.

I narrowed my eyes, I knew when I was being lied to. "What's going on?" I asked.

Jinxx sighed, "you can't freak out okay?" I nodded, "their fighting."

"I'm sorry, what?" I shouted, "what the hell is going on exactly!"

"Chill Desi," Ashley sighed, "they were the ones who started it anyway."

"What? What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's the jocks, again. One of the football players walked up to Jake and called him a "fag." Andy got pissed and started beating the crap out of him. Then Jake starting fighting the football players friend," CC explained, as if there wasn't anything wrong going on.

"We need to go get them!" I screamed, "I mean, they could get hurt, or in trouble, or," I trailed off when I heard the auditorium doors open.

Jake and Andy walked in, both of them looking fine. Andy's shirt was torn, but he wasn't bothered by it. Both of them jumped onto stage and Jake went to go get his guitar while Andy started to unwind his microphone.

Andy must of felt my glare on him because he turned around, raising his eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"Yes!" I screamed, walking over to him. "I'm not sure if I should be mad at you or happy that you're okay!"

"Chill out," Andy said, slightly laughing, pulling me into a hug, "I'm fine."

I slapped his shoulder (don't worry I'm weak), "fine. But stop fighting."

"I will," Andy groaned, squeezing my waist, "better?" he whispered in my ear, and I nodded. "Good," he kissed my cheek then let me go.

"Why do you care so much, Desi?" CC asked me, smirking.

"I..um..I," I could feel myself blushing.

"Someone has a crush," Ashley sang, and I flipped him off.

"Shut the fuck up," I mumbled, sitting down on the edge of the stage.

~!~

"Um, Andy, where are we?" I asked, getting out of the car. We were parked in a driveway that led to a nice house, not to big, not to small. It was painted a nice cream color with a green trim.

"This is my house," Jake said, coming up behind me and putting his arm around my shoulder, "what do you think?"

"I think it's very cute, is this where you guys practice?" I inquired.

"Yeah," CC answered, "so let's go."

Jake took his arm off of me and started walking into the house, with Ashley, CC, and Jinxx following him. Andy wrapped his arm around my waist and then we walked into the house.

All of the guys were standing in the kitchen, grabbing water bottles out of the fridge while talking to a middle-aged women with blond hair.

"Andy," the women smiled, "how are you?"

"Good," Andy shrugged, "same old same old."

"And who is this?" she asked, looking at me.

"I'm Desi," I answered.

"Well I'm Jake's mom, but you can call Mrs. P," she said, "and it's nice to finally see you all hanging out with a girl."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the guys groaned.

"Let's go," Jake said, starting to lead us out of the kitchen and down a staircase. It lead to a basement that had tons of speakers, amps, microphones and guitars lying out, and a drum kit in the back of the room.

Andy dragged a black leather chair out from behind the drums, and he set it in front of his microphone stand. I sat down and Andy smiled at me.

"Get ready to be amazed!" Ashley shouted, and he started to play.

Alone at last, we can sit and fight  
I've lost all faith in this blurring light  
Stay right here we can change our plight!  
Storming through this, despite what's right!

One final fight, for this tonight  
(Whoa! )  
With knives and pens, we've made our plight

Lay your heart down, the end's in sight  
Conscience begs for you to do what's right  
Everyday it's still the same dull knife!  
Stab it through and justify your pride!

One final fight, for this tonight  
(Whoa! )  
With knives and pens, we've made our plight  
(Whoa! )  
I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on.  
We tried our best... turn out the light, turn out the light.

One final fight, for this tonight  
(Whoa! )  
With knives and pens, we've made our plight  
(Whoa! )

I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on.  
We tried our best... turn out the light, turn out the light.

"Oh my God!" I screamed, "that was amazing!"

"Really?" Jake asked, "you really liked it?"

"It was freakin' amazing. I mean," I shook my head, "you guys have so much talent I can't even describe how good that was."

"Well I'm glad you liked it," Jinxx said, "wanna hear more?" I nodded my head excitedly and the guys launched into another song.

~!~

"Ready?" Andy asked me, and I nodded. He grabbed my hand and lead me out of the house, mumbling a godbye to Mrs.P.

We both got into Andy's car and started pulling out of the driveway, heading to wherever our date was taking place, Andy didn't tell me.

"I still blown away from your rehearsal," I said, "I mean, you guys are just amazing!"

"You really think so?" Andy asked.

"I really, truly, think so. Please tell me you guys want to get famous and this isn't just a hobby?"

"Oh, we're going to try," he replied, "but that's all we can do, try."

"I'll support you," I whispered, and Andy smiled.

* * *

**What do you think? I hope you liked it! **

**I have some ideas for where I want this story to go, but if any of you have any ideas, please write them in the review you leave for this chapter, because I want to know what you guys want to happen. **

**I do not own the lyrics I use it's Black Veil Brides song, "Knives and Pens"  
**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Black Veil Brides or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review! **


	7. Under the Night Sky

Andy POV

For Desi's and my date I had decided to take her to park by our house. I didn't know many amazing places to take her, I mean this is small town Ohio, and this park was special to me. It must have been special to her to, considering she came here to think, like me.

I parked my car and popped the trunk, getting out a picnic basket, full of food I had made, and a big, thick, fluffy blanket, since Desi got cold so easily.

I took Desi's hand and lead her over to the picnic table. She sat down while laid out the food. When I was done I handed her a bottle a water, then sat down next to her.

"Wow," Desi whispered, "I can't believe you did all of this."

"It wasn't much," I replied, "my mom taught me how to cook when I was young so this was easy."

"Ugh," Desi said, both her and I starting to eat, "I hate you. My parents never taught me which explains why I'm so bad in the kitchen."

"They never taught you?" I inquired, and she shook her head, "I'm sorry."

"Doesn't matter," Desi muttered, "it's just another thing they didn't do right."

I sighed, "that bad, huh?"

"You have no clue," she replied, "I hate most of my life."

"So do I," I agreed, "but you just have to remember that there are people out there to make you happy."

"Well you guys do make me smile," Desi said, "and make me forget a lot of the shit."

"That's why I hang out with them," I stated, "their a distraction from life, plus their all a lot fun and nice."

"Andy," Desi said softly, "if I ever wanted to talk to you, about anything, I could trust you right?"

"Of course," I said, "I can trust you right?"

"Yeah," she smiled a little, "you can."

"Why'd you ask?" I inquired.

"Because someday I'm going to explode and I want you to be the one I talk to about all if it," she sighed, "because let's face it, I'm a ticking time bomb."

"Well, how about you just talk to me now?" I suggested.

"If I do then you have to," Desi said, and I gulped. I wasn't ready to actually talk about it to someone. "See," she pointed out, "you don't want to, and I defiantly don't want to. How about we wait until we're ready?"

"Sounds good," I answered.

~!~

Once Desi and I finished dinner it was around eight o'clock, so I pulled her onto the ground and covered us with the blanket I brought.

I was watching her look at the stars and I smiled, trying to figure out what she was thinking about. I didn't want to ask her though, and break the moment.

"Why are you staring at me?" she whispered in my ear, and I turned onto my side.

"I watching you," I replied, simply. "Trying to figure out what you were thinking so deeply about."

"Oh," Desi scoffed, "it was nothing."

"Sure," I said, drawing out the "u" sound.

Desi sighed and silence fell over us again. I looked over at her again and she had her eyes shut. Deciding to take my chances I leaned over her and softly pressed my lips to hers. She kissed me back and when I pulled away, she smiling brightly.

"Wow," she breathed.

I nodded my head in agreement and kissed her again, longer this time. Desi pulled back for air and laid back down on the ground. I closed my eyes, and then I felt body heat next to me. Opening my eyes I looked down and saw Desi had her head on my shoulder, and her body pressed up against mine. I took her hand and kissed her forehead.

A few minutes later I saw her eyelids drop, and I felt her breathing slow down. I followed her example, and snuggling closer to Desi I closed my eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

**I loved this chapter, even though it was over-the-top sweet. I hope you liked it too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Veil Brides or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**


	8. Waking Up

Desi POV

I woke up extremely comfy, and with arms around me. I slowly opened my eyes, prepared to scream, but then I saw I was outside. Memories of last night flooded into my brain and I smiled.

On the other hand I was terrified, because I spent all night with Andy, in a park, without my parents knowing. I wasn't sure what they were going to say to me when I got home, but at the moment I couldn't care less.

Andy stirred and shifted slightly under me, and he opened his eyes.

"Morning," I whispered, squeezing his hand.

Andy cleared his throat then smiled at me, "morning to you too. How'd you sleep?"

"Great," I smiled, "you?"

"Amazingly," then he leaned over me and kissed me. I kissed him back and smiled into his lips.

"What are you doing today?" he asked, when he pulled away.

I thought, "nothing really. Wanna hang?"

"Yeah," he sat up and brushed the dirt off of him, "how about around twelve I come and pick you up?"

"Sounds good," I stood up and Andy held his arms out to me, to help him up. Groaning I tried to lift him, but he stood up so fast I fell onto the ground, with him lying on top of me.

"We couldn't do that again if we tried," Andy laughed.

"I know," I giggled, "I'm such a klutz."

"Eh," Andy shrugged, "it's cute," then he kissed the top of my nose. I blushed and Andy got off of me, helping me up.

We both got into the car and Andy started it, then grabbed my hand, starting to drive to my house.

~!~

"See you soon," Andy whispered, kissing me softly.

"Bye," I whispered back, getting out of his car.

I walked to the front door and took a deep breath, bracing myself for the wrath that was about to come my way.

When I opened the door I tried to be quiet, but stepping further into my house I realized I didn't need to worry. Both of my parents were passed out on the couch, and they were reeking of alcohol.

I walked into the kitchen to get some water out of the fridge, and I saw a bottle of Jack Daniel's out on the dining room table. Hanging my head and groaning in disgust, I walked up the stairs and entered my room. I walked into my bathroom and turned on my shower. Stripping down I got into the shower, letting the hot water calm me down.

~!~

When I got out of the shower I blow dried my hair then plugged in my straighter. I made my brown hair (with awesome black streaks in it) pin straight, then I lined my brown eyes with eyeliner.

Skipping back into my room I slipped on my blue Glamour Kills skinny jeans and an Eyes Set to Kill band tee. I shoved my phone into my back pocket, then slipped on my black, worn in and faded Converse.

I made sure to be quiet while walking down the stairs, then I exited my house, sitting down in front of the garage door.

~!~

Andy pulled into the driveway minutes later, and I ran to the car. When I got in I realized he had just gotten out of the shower, because his hair was still wet. He was wearing Converse like mine, black skinny jeans and a Bullet For My Valentine band t-shirt.

He leaned over and kissed me when I got in.

"Ready?" he asked, and I nodded. "Just a warning, the guys are at my house. Why, I have no clue, but yeah."

"It's fine," I laughed, "I really do like the other guys, their cool."

"They are, aren't they?" Andy agreed, "and they really like you."

I smiled, "that's a good thing, considering we're dating."

"Yeah," Andy smiled, "yeah, we are. I must be the luckiest guy at our school, I mean I am dating the hottest girl at our school."

"And I'm dating the hottest guy," I stated.

Andy smiled and pulled into his driveway. I had never been to his house before, so I grinned when I saw the house. It was a one story, with trees all over the yard.

I got out of the car and Andy wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Oh, by the way," he said, opening the door, "mom isn't home. Yet. She went grocery shopping, because the guys ate all our food."

"Okay," I said slowing, realizing this meant I was going to have to meet his mom.

"Don't worry," he whispered in my ear, "she'll love you."

I smirked and wrapped my arms around his neck, "I hope so."

"I know so," he whispered.

I pressed my lips to his and he automatically kissed me back, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He nipped at my lip and I opened my mouth, letting his tongue in.

"Hey, hey, hey!" a voice yelled, and Andy and I pulled away to see the guys standing in the hallway, smirking at us.

"No kissing or making out around us," Jake said.

I laughed and grabbed Andy's hand, following after the guys and going into Andy's room.

It was what I expected his room to be like. Black, with blood red drapes covering his windows. The walls were covered with band posters, and I smiled at them. He had amazing taste in music.

He didn't have much in his room, besides a plasma T.V and a desk, that held some binders, papers and a laptop. He did however have bean bag chairs all over his floor, and some blankets on the floor. This was where the guys were sitting, but Andy pulled me onto his king sized bed, and I snuggled into his side.

"So, what's new?" Ashley inquired.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BVB or any other name brand I use in this story**

**REVIEW!**

**Oh, and please read my new story_ It's Time To Take You Home _it has Black Veil Brides in it! And Pierce the Veil! Please read it?**


	9. Chapter 9

To my readers/subscribers,

I'm really sorry what I'm about to tell you guys, but I have too. Starting at this moment, I'm not writing fan fiction anymore. All of my stories are ON HOLD.

I have a lot of reasons for this, but one of them is that I'm just not that in love with ATL as I use to be. Don't get me wrong, I still love them and I'll buy their new record when it comes out, but my music taste has changed. I use to listen to pop punk/alternative and now I listen to screamo/hardcore. That influences what you want to write about majorly.

Another reason is that I don't have time too. Right now I'm busy recording my own music, trying to hang out with friends, and doing well in school. With all of that going on, I don't have time to sit down and write a good chapter, and even if I did have time, I'd put it off.

I'll still read all of your stories, and continue to co-write the stories I am at the moment, but I won't be doing my own stories. Maybe one day I'll go back and finish them, but I don't see that happening right now.

The only site I'm writing on right now is DeviantArt, and those are original co-fics. If you want to read those, please do! I'm working on one right now, which is called "Ill-Fated" and it's being written by me and my friend on there, BlackPinto. Check us both out!There's a link to my profile for that site on my profile here.

I'm sorry about all of this guys, I feel like I'm letting you all down, but you have to understand that I just don't have time to write, nor do I want to.

Message me on here, if you still want to talk. I might not answer when you first send it, but at some point I will.

Hope you all have a wonderful holiday season!

-Alicia a.k.a paranorama-alchemy


End file.
